


Dawn-Brought

by RK Ten Hundred (Shokubenii)



Series: Here There Be Chlonnor [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokubenii/pseuds/RK%20Ten%20Hundred
Summary: A stolen moment.





	Dawn-Brought

Morning dawned slow and soft, slipping between the blinds and laying fingers of light across the supple body against his.

Connor leaned on an elbow, tracing random patterns along the exposed skin of the blond in bed with him. His touch was firm enough to register but light enough to not disturb.

Sleep addled brown eyes rolled languidly to spy at the alarm clock on the nightstand on the other side of the bed. He reigned in a sigh, loathe to leave, but duty called. Carefully, he withdrew and left the bed.

She was gone when he came back, draped in nothing but a white towel and running a calloused hand through damp brown hair. He cast a glance at the neatly made bed and let a small smile tug at his lips. He turned to the full-body mirror just to the left of the bathroom door and examined himself.

A large hand ran over the purple marks around his neck and the scratches across his chest. If he could take a wild guess, there were identical ones all over his back.

Minutes later found him seated on the bed, half dressed in slacks, a dress shirt and a loose necktie. Pale hands worked at cufflinks as socked feet did their best to work themselves into wingtip dress shoes. He looked up at the sound of the door swinging open.

He sat up with arms apart, gathering Chloe in his arms and burying his nose in her midsection, breathing in. She wasn’t dressed yet, but that was okay. The rest of the staff wouldn’t be mobile for another hour. He groaned softly under the fingers that carded through his still-drying hair.

“Morning, beautiful,” he murmured against the soft skin.

“Good morning, Milord.” Her voice was like a song, sung only for him in the quiet of the dawn. Tinkled like the softest chimes around the temple in the gardens.

“It’s just us,” he grumbled, pulling back to look up at the blue-eyed woman in his arms. “Please, it’s Connor.”

“It would be grossly amiss if someone were to hear me call you by your given name,” she raised a delicate brow.

“And who would overturn the wishes of the Duke of Jericho, hm?”

“His dutiful servant who knows better,” Chloe intoned, swooping down to steal a kiss for herself. “Now, you must hurry. The palace will be alive to prepare for your departure.”

Connor sighed, but rose to his feet regardless, drawing the maid flush against him in an embrace, more to soothe himself than to enjoy the closeness, he didn't know.

Brown eyes watched forlornly as she left the room to hurry to her own quarters.

It was time to begin the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Small contribution to this pairing. Blame the discord lol


End file.
